As typified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,357, 5,056,668, and 5,100,006, customer self-service retailing of dual-lensees eyeglasses (including frames therefor) entails an upright display-panel provided with horizontally extending supporting-bars upon which removably rest eyeglasses and/or frames for the customer to retrieve and replace during customer evaluation thereof. The retailing modes disclosed in these prior Patents suffer from various disadvantages and deficiencies including, iner-alia: inability to reliably support eyeglasses and frames thereupon in readily merchandiseable form; inability to re-accommodate thereupon eyeglasses and frames evaluated, but rejected, by the self-service customer; inability to efficiently utilize the available upright area of the display-panel; and inability to economically manufacture the inter-dependent upright-display-panel and cooperating supporting-bars for the eyeglasses and/or frames.